As it is known, the use of bows to throw arrows constitutes a widely spread practice, within the sport field as well as for recreation.
Its spreading has allowed the evolution of the bows, to such extent that nowadays, the so-called compound bows are used, which technical and functional evolution is still under development. Therefore, today, traditional bows, with a simpler structure, as well as compound bows with a more complex structure, are used.
In all cases, it is a frequent need to perform maintenance, adjustment and/or repair tasks, such as string, bus wire or yoke wire removal or replacement, removal or replacement of elements such as cord-keeper, pulleys, replacement of limbs, as well as further operations.
Up to now, different devices intended to compress bows are known. For example, the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,389 is based on a pulley accessory, through which a screw works with a crank, resulting in a very slow and difficult to handle device, especially if it is taken into account that many turns must be performed for small tension adjustments.
The patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,350, U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,647 and US 20040129260 show devices based on structures that work on threaded elements, with similar disadvantages to those of the above mentioned case.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,120 discloses a device that uses a mechanism based on gear teeth, cramps and springs.
The patents U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,923 and US 20040194770 show apparatuses using adjustment devices.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,680 shows a device based on a clamping mechanism which also utilizes threaded parts.